Love of a father (AvengersLoki Fanfic)
by BobSaysHello34
Summary: 'I was never his. Never to be his son. Never to gain his throne.' A series of small scenes on Loki's life on how he was never Odin's son. Never his. Never to rule Asgard. On how Odin favored Thor The scenes go until Thor: The dark world. Oneshot. No parings mentioned. Just badfather!Odin. Good(sorta)!Loki.


A guard announced the entrance of the young prince Loki. As the guard did so a small tuff of black hair was seen. Loki a prince of barely the Midgardian age 5 smiled proudly and innocently.

"Father! Look, I have learned to show my magic and found my soul color!" Loki came into the throne room and showed the Allfather a green glow that came from his hands. Loki awaited a praise as he was told that finding soul colors this early was rare.

However Odin merely hummed as he sat on his golden throne.

"A prince should learn to fight with a sword. Not learn magic as like a maiden." Loki's happy smile faded into a sad frown.

"But father. Maidens can fight in wars can't they? What is wrong for me to learn such magic if i can still fight?"

Odin stared at Loki as if he had said something fowl

"My son. You are too young to understand our ways. Learn to fight with weapons as like your brother. I have heard he has found a likeness for War Hammers."

Loki griped the edge of his robes

"Yes father".

**_He always favored Thor_**

* * *

A young pre-teen came into the throne room walking like a prince, with pride and for one who looked so young and his smile was warm though the prince's words were enough to not underestimate his power. The young princes aura stood tall and fierce as he kneeled in one knee to the Allfather.

"You have summoned me my king?" Loki spoke in a soft yet strong tone.

"Yes I have, rise my son, for you are no commoner." Loki stood as told.

"My son i have heard that you have transformed into a snake and stabbed your brother with a knife during training?"

Loki smiled sheepishly

" A mere joke Father. The knife was an illusion it did not hurt my brother. I would never hurt him! And Thor likes snakes i thought I would surprise him"

But Odins aura of unhappiness did not dissipate. "I have heard that you have mastered the spear and knife to even outwit your brother. But I did not know you were still practicing magic my son."

Loki's smile faded and a sad emotion shown on his face but he still spoke woth pride.

"Yes father. I still practice magic. It has helped with the hunts with my brother a great deal."

Odin sighed "I believe it is for the best that you stop learning magic my son. You are a prince and have a right to the throne, it is not for a king to learn such trickery and lies my son. I must see to that your teacher must be sent away, it is for the best. I had hoped that you would have learned to wield War magic not common trickery. It is my mistake to have hired a sorcerer. I will send you the finest Battle mage to help you learn to wield magical weapons my son."

Loki felt as if the Allfather had told he himself was a trickster but Loki knew that every person in the palace thought his magic was of lies. Loki was sure of himself that his father knew of the harm the others have done to him and told himself that he had told him to not learn magic so to save him from such bullying. How could the Allfather not know that his son was being bullied. Loki with a small but true smile answered politely

"Yes father"

_**He never knew. And he didn't care**_

* * *

The young teen aged prince walked into the throne room with his cape bellowing behind him.

Loki quickly kneeled and stood back up with a frown he addressed the Allfather.

"Father. Why did you let Thor wield Mjonir? He has not even mastered the arts of Battle magic. Surely I who had masters the arts of Battle magic should be able to wield the power of Mjonir? Why did you give the power of the dying star to my brother my king?"

Odin was not pleased by his sons manners "My son, I know that you have done a great deed and mastered battle magic by my finest mage. But I have also heard from the servants that you have also mastered not only battle magic but the magic that i so told you not to learn."

Loki winced "Yes indeed I have mastered other branches of magic but what does that have to do with my brother gaining not just the power of two elements but a gateway to the throne?"

"The power of Mjonir may be Thor's my son. But he as you know does not have the great magical skill as you have along with the other branches that you have mastered without my permission. I thought that I should make the odds even so as you both have the same opportunity to the throne."

Though Loki did not like it he could see the reason behind his fathers words. Loki knew that just by owning the hammer made from the dying star could make his brother king and if Loki did not have magic or could summon his daggers with his great battle magic Loki would never gain the throne. Loki was happy in a way that his father thought he could stand to the power of Thor, now that Mjonir was in his brothers possession.

"Now my son I think it is time for me to have a meeting with your brother you are excused." Loki bowed low

"Yes father."

_**It was never**_ _**fair. I was not meant to be on his throne**_

* * *

"Father! I have succeeded in flying with Mjonir!" Thor a young teen bursted into the throne room with his red muddied cape dragging behind him as he stomped into the throne room.

"Indeed? You have a gift Thor. I am happy for you. The power of Mjonir could not have been in such good hands." Odin replied in a rare smile.

"Yes! Now all i need to do is to master the elements! Then i could kill all of those evil frost giants as they so deserve!" Thor raised his hammer as to vow his announcement to the king.

Odin looked happy for his son but gave a small advice "Thor, a king must be-" but Odins words cut off by a loud thunder and lighting. Thor was jumping happily though he was struck by his own lighting.

"Yes! Father did you see this? I Thor son of Odin made lighting!"

Odin praised his son "the elements are rare and rarely are used in weapons as it is hard to wield the elements in a weapon. But Thor you have the power of Thunder and Light my child-"

The rest of Odins words were fallen into deaf ears as Loki left the throne room with his magic still illusioning him from Odin's sight. A king Loki thought. A king...king... k...

**_I was never to be king_**

* * *

"I could have done it! For you! For all of us!" Loki shouted sounding young. Younger than he let himself be.

"No Loki."

Lokis grip on his staff felt weak. Thor looked down at his brother. Odin on top and Loki at the bottom and with Thor in the middle.

"Loki no" Thor said desperately holding on to his brothers weapon

Loki let go of his staff.

"Noooooooo!"

Loki fell into the void faster and faster.

"no." Odin said with a lump in his throat. No he thought.

**_I was never loved by him._**

* * *

"Am i cursed."

"No"

"What am i"

* * *

"Why did you take me"

"You were an innocent child."

"No, you took me for a purpose. What was it"

* * *

"I am just some stolen relic?-"

* * *

"Because i am a monster-"

* * *

"It all makes sense now why you favored a Thor all those years. - you couldn't have a frost giant sitting on the throne of Asgard!"

* * *

Odin sat on his throne with Loki chained up.

_Am I cursed_

_What am I_

_What purpose do I serve_

_What _

_what _

_why_

_WHY_

_My birthright..._

_... I was born to be king_

"Your birth right was to die"

**_I was never his son_**

* * *

'Love of a father

To only a child that is his'

Loki thought as he sat in his cell of a castle that was never his. In a kingdom that was never his. With a brother who was never his.

**And had a father who was never his**.


End file.
